walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shumpert (TV Series)
Shumpert (also known as "Bowman") is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Shumpert's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he was already a resident in Woodbury. It is unknown how he acquired his archery skills but it is possible that he gained this skill while living in Woodbury or was skilled with a bow prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Throughout this episode, Shumpert is frequently offering assistance to The Governor, along with Crowley. He is seen using the bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which seems to be his main weapon of choice. He then watches over and looks out for Andrea and Michonne while they are in the medical house. He takes the spotlight on the wall while Merle kills the walkers outside the gate. Later when Andrea and Michonne are walking down the Woodbury street, Shumpert follows them and observes what they are doing. He also participates in the ambush of the National Guard soldiers, wielding a rifle which he uses to kill them. Shumpert witnesses The Governor gunning down an injured soldier who attempts to flee, giving a look of sorrow to Merle. Afterwards, Shumpert, along with the other Woodbury survivors, started to collect the Military soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. "Killer Within" Shumpert does not appear in this episode. "Say the Word" Shumpert is not seen for the majority of the episode. During the night, Shumpert is briefly seen following The Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as guard at the fight, along with Crowley and an unnamed guard. "Hounded" Shumpert does not appear in this episode. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Shumpert is seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shumpert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury, before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury where Andrea walks past. "Made to Suffer" Shumpert was present at the meeting in Milton's laboratory before the firefight between the Woodbury guards and Rick's group. Shumpert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He is seen participating in the shootout between the two groups, taking cover behind a bench alongside Martinez. Upon the capture of Daryl Dixon and the abandonment of former ally Merle Dixon in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow and commanding two guards to remove Merle's knife and pistol. "The Suicide King" During the attack on Woodbury by Rick's group, Shumpert is seen shooting a walker with Daryl's crossbow before Daryl snatches it out of his hands. Shumpert is then seen getting knocked down by Merle as the two brothers flee from Woodbury. He is later seen on the settlement's wall, when Andrea is attempting to defuse the tensions between residents and the guards. While on the wall, Shumpert helps kill the walkers clawing on the Woodbury wall. When a scream is heard on the opposite side of town, Shumpert runs over there with the other residents and see walkers eating Richard Foster. He witnesses Andrea kill the walkers attacking him and also watches as The Governor mercy kills Richard. Shumpert keeps the citizens of Woodbury away from the zombies, Richard, Andrea and The Governor. "Home" Shumpert is not seen in the episode until the assault on the prison. When The Governor attacks it, Shumpert is armed with an assault rifle and takes cover behind the driver door while he shoots at the area where Rick and Hershel are located. Michonne opens fire on him and The Governor, but he dives to the ground for cover and is uninjured. However, he is unable to kill anybody and gets back into the vehicle with The Governor. "I Ain't a Judas" Shumpert does not appear until the very end of the episode, where he is seen on the wall with Martinez aiming his gun at Andrea's car. "Clear" Shumpert does not appear in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Shumpert does not appear in this episode. "Prey" Shumpert is first seen with Martinez in Woodbury collecting weapons from the town residents, following The Governor's orders. After putting all the weapons in a basket, Martinez, Shumpert, Tyreese, Sasha, Allen, and Ben head out for the biter pits and pick them up for Woodbury. When getting ready to pull the biters up, Shumpert tosses a hook to Allen. A few moments pass, and Tyreese and Allen get into an altercation as Martinez and Shumpert observe. They return to the town not long after. In the morning, Shumpert drives out to the biter pits by himself and sees that the walkers there are all burnt and stuck together. He raises his assault rifle about to kill them when he hesitates and puts it back down. He returns to town and informs Martinez that a saboteur has burnt down the biter pits. Martinez then visits The Governor and tells him what happened. "This Sorrowful Life" When Merle attracts zombies to the meeting area where The Governor is, his loud music attracts zombies to the area. Merle hides in a shack and Shumpert runs over and helps kill the zombies. Shumpert was not shot and survived the ambush. "Welcome to the Tombs" Shumpert is one of the soldiers involved with the assault on the prison. After he makes his way into the prison, he is forced to flee with the rest of the soldiers after they are overwhelmed by walkers, smoke grenades, and the prison alarm being activated. He is one of the last people to escape the prison, along with The Governor and Martinez. Their truck speed up to the front of the convoy and cuts off the leading car, to stop the Woodbury soldiers from fleeing any further. He looks on in disapproval at the soldiers, but he is quickly horrified as The Governor opens fire on the crowd, killing everyone. He backs away in terror as his friends are gunned down, but willingly gets back in the truck when the Governor orders him to. He, The Governor, and Martinez drive off into the unknown. Season 4 "Live Bait" The night of the Woodbury massacre, Shumpert's tent is seen while The Governor sits by the fire. The morning after that, Shumpert and Martinez steal the truck and abandon The Governor. "Dead Weight" Martinez mentions that Shumpert was bitten by a walker near the camp's defensive pits sometime after the prison assault and abandoning The Governor, stating that it seemed like Shumpert wanted to die as he was acting recklessly. Martinez adds that he put Shumpert down himself. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Caesar Martinez (Out of Mercy) After abandoning The Governor, Shumpert became reckless, and one day at camp, he got bitten by a walker. Martinez claimed that he didn't even try to avoid the walker. He also said that he was the one who put him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shumpert has killed: *Five U.S. Military soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships The Governor Shumpert is seen as a loyal member of Woodbury. The Governor usually assigns him duties, like investigating the helicopter and keeping tabs on Michonne and Andrea in "Walk With Me". The Governor trusts Shumpert as a main guard in Woodbury. As seen in "Welcome to the Tombs", Shumpert may be fearful of The Governor after he slaughtered the Woodbury army infront of him. In "Live Bait", it is discovered that Shumpert and Martinez abandoned the Governor the next morning, severing any loyalty or friendship. The relationship is not further explored as Shumpert is mentioned by Martinez to have been bitten by a walker and Martinez put him down, in "Dead Weight". Martinez did mention to the Governor that after the events of the Governor murdering everyone in the Woodbury massacre that Shumpert had become reckless and didn't care if he lived or died. Caesar Martinez Usually, Caesar and Shumpert are seen together and seem to be friends due to his nickname, "Shump", given to him and said only by Martinez in "Prey". They are seen together numerous times throughout Season 3, working together to complete The Governor's tasks or guard the walls of Woodbury and keep its residents safe. Caesar and Shumpert are the only remaining guards of Woodbury, and are possibly fearful of The Governor. Later, the night after a campfire when the three men had settled down, Martinez cared enough to take Shumpert with him when he fled the campsite. In "Dead Weight", it is revealed that Martinez put down Shumpert after he had become "reckless" and been bitten by the walkers. Crowley Shumpert was seen with Crowley many times early on in Season 3, and was called "Bowman" by him as well, not "Shumpert". Shumpert, along with Crowley were both members of The Governor's guards, having hardly any speaking lines, they are seen together quite a few times like in "Walk With Me" at the helicopter crash site. Appearances Season 4 |}} Trivia *Shumpert is one of only five characters to be credited as co-stars and survive that season, the others are Carol (Season 1), T-Dog (Season 1), Sophia (Season 1) and Broadcasting Woman (Season 4). *His name was confirmed on the same sheet of paper that confirmed Axel and Oscar's appearances in Season 3. *In "The Suicide King", "Home", "I Ain't a Judas", "Prey", and "This Sorrowful Life" he is credited as Bowman. **It is not until "Welcome to the Tombs" when he is finally credited under his name, Shumpert. **In "Prey" he was referred to as "Shump" by Caesar as a nickname. *After 5 episodes of having no dialogue, Shumpert speaks his first line in "The Suicide King," which was, "Martinez, we got biters!". Five episodes later, Shumpert has another line. *Shumpert is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode they were introduced. *Travis Love also portrays a Vatos thug in Season 1, Episode 4 "Vatos". There is no indication that both of these characters are the same person. *Travis Love said that Shumpert did appear in Season 4 but the scenes he were in were cut so they had Martinez say he died. es:Shumpert ru:Цезарь Мартинес (телесериал) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Martinez's Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists